


search

by rivercallum



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Angst, Love, M/M, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 11:14:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15460137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivercallum/pseuds/rivercallum
Summary: there's a boy that wonders all over. it seems he has no home. he carries a single polaroid in hand. asking if you've seen this man.





	search

there's a boy that wonders all over.   
it seems he has no home.   
he carries a single polaroid in hand  
asking if you've seen this man.

everyone shakes their head.   
"no" they say  
"we haven't seen his face"

but he continues still  
throughout the city  
searching long and hard  
for the boy   
inside his heart

they say his name is luke  
looking for a boy named michael  
they were young lovers  
but michael couldn't be covered

he doesn't often talk  
taking a vow of silence  
cause he's living in a world of noise  
and michael took away his voice

luke, they say  
has a lost look   
on his face  
and in his eyes  
you can see   
his longing for his home  
and michael is the key

then one day  
when asking a store  
they say  
"michael's gone"  
"he moved up north"

they wrote down a place  
and sent luke on his way  
for michael had been searching   
since the first of may

so north luke went  
walking, of course  
silent in hope  
that he would find his home

checking the note, luke wanders about  
polaroid in hand  
asking people  
"have you seen man"

"yes" they say  
he wanders everyday

he holds a polaroid  
looking around   
for the boy in the black  
to try  
and steal his heart back

but we don't know  
where he's gone  
he wanders around   
from dusk  
to dawn

"then I'll wait"   
and right there he sat  
waiting at the corner  
for michael to walk past

there's a boy that wonders all over.   
it seems he has no home.   
he carries a single polaroid in his hand  
asking if you've seen this man.

they say his name is michael  
looking for a boy named luke  
they were in love  
but michael was too rough

today, he asked again  
holding his photo  
asking the strangers  
and the locals

and everybody agrees  
"go to 45th everest point"  
and you will see  
the blonde boy you need

running two blocks  
he turned and saw  
it was true  
his love, there was luke

tears were shed  
hugs were shared  
and both lovers  
were no longer scared

_the search is over_

**Author's Note:**

> this was supposed to be a normal oneshot, but then it turned into this (no regrets)


End file.
